Lizzie The matchmaker
by funfriend123
Summary: While lizzie helps solves Miranda's "singleness" she takes love to the next level
1. Default Chapter

Second story,  
  
Scene: First day of school. At lunch,  
  
Back up: there in high school, Lizzie and Gordo are going out and Ethan and Miranda are going out.  
  
Lizzie: Wow, I cant believe we are actually juniors!  
  
Gordo: Yea we got a lot more responsibility! Like, late night parties, early morning jobs, and on the romantic side.  
  
Gordo leaned over and kissed Lizzie. Lizzie look up at Miranda who just hung up her cell phone. Miranda looked sad.  
  
Lizzie: What's up with that look Miranda? Is anything wrong?  
  
Miranda: No No.  
  
Gordo tried to break the sad feeling.  
  
Gordo: Oh yea I forgot to tell you, I got 2 rooms at the Music night out hotel!  
  
Lizzie gave a confused look.  
  
Gordo: The Music night out hotel is the most romantic hotel in north America! Plus you press this button in a room and you can put ANY kind of music on!  
  
Lizzie: Oh my gosh Gordo that's great. 2 rooms, for whom my I ask?  
  
Gordo: 1 room for me and you sweet heart, and 1 room for Miranda and Ethan!  
  
Lizzie looked at Miranda she looked down.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, you and Ethan will have fun!  
  
Miranda: Actually we just broke up.  
  
Lizzie: Oh my gosh, Miranda I'm so sorry.  
  
Miranda: Yea, well, I wish I was too.  
  
Miranda stood up and left to throw her food away.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo we need to find a match for Miranda before those reservations kick in!  
  
Gordo: But Lizzie there next week!  
  
Lizzie: The good enough for me  
  
Lizzie stood up and looked around.  
  
(L=Lizzie G= Gordo)  
  
L: How about Jo? G: To wide L: Chris? G: toothpick L: Harvey? G: A wrestler? L: Mat? G: You have to do better then that! L: Skyler? G: too too too..  
  
Lizzie: Too perfect!  
  
I know its short, but its just a beginning! Please R&R! 


	2. Loveletter or AIM?

*blablabla*=inside Lizzie's head Chapter two!!  
  
Scene: Lizzie's room,  
  
Backup: She's writing a love letter to and from Skyler and Miranda.  
  
* Why is this so hard!!! I have written love notes for Gordo all the time!*  
  
Lizzie hears a knock on the door. Her dad pops his head in.  
  
Dad: Hey Lizzie? Phone is for you.  
  
Lizzie picked up the phone.  
  
(L-Lizzie G-Gordo)  
  
L- Hello? G- Hey Lizzie it's Gordo L- Oh hey what' up! G- Umm can you come over, I need. help, with my homework. L- Umm sure, I'll be over in a minute.  
  
Lizzie got in her car, and drove to Gordo's house. There were no cars so he must be home alone. Lizzie walked in and found Gordo sitting on the couch.  
  
Gordo: Umm I got set up upstairs,  
  
He led Lizzie up stairs to his room. Inside, there were candles lit and a bed made for two. Gordo looked at Lizzie and smiled. Lizzie smiled back and realized he had finished his homework and that's not what he wanted.  
  
(I am not going to get into details but lets just say they had "fun")  
  
After their "fun" experience Lizzie looked at her watch  
  
Lizzie: Oh my gosh I have to get home. NOW!!!  
  
Gordo whined  
  
Gordo: Ohh do you have to leave?  
  
Lizzie left without an answer and drove home.  
  
When she walked in she quickly went to finish her love letter it turned out like this:  
  
My Dearest Miranda,  
I just wanted to tell you to meet me at the digital Beam at 4:30 tomorrow evening. My news is young and I have been longing to tell you. I love you and always will. Please come dressed formally, I have a surprise for you. I will be siting in the booth nearest to the soda machine.  
Love,  
Skyler  
  
Lizzie wrote another letter from Miranda to Skyler.  
  
Dear Skyler.  
Meet me a the digital Beam at 4:30 I will be there a little late but sit at the booth closest to the soda machine. I love you very much.  
Love, Miranda  
  
P.S. Ware something fancy  
  
Lizzie agreed to herself they were really good and wanted to mail them tomorrow win school.  
  
She went online for awhile. She signed on as Crazed_blondie54  
  
(Gordo- Smartyarty148, Skyler-Americanguy123 Miranda- Simple_girly947)  
  
Crazed_blondie54: Hey Gordo Smartyarty148: Hey Lizzie, how are you? Crazed_Blondie54: I just finished my plan for Miranda and Skyler In a different chat box  
  
Simple_girly54: Heyy Americanguy123: Hey Miranda, I heard about what happened today, I am sorry. Simple_girly54: Oh that's ok, I think it was going to happened sooner or later anyway. Americanguy123: Oh well there is a lot of fish in the sea Simple_girly54: Yea, like who? Americanguy123: Jo, Chris, Harvey, Mat, me. Simple_girly54: You? Americanguy123: Well, yea I'm single, and I think you are very quite beautiful actually. Simple_girly54: Oh my gosh, that's so sweet. Americanguy123: Hey no problem, Do you want to hang out at the digital Beam at let say 4:30? Simple_girly54: Um, sure, why not? Americanguy123: Ok, It's a date. 


End file.
